The present invention relates generally to covers, guards and other protective devices designed specifically for airplanes and, more particularly, to a novel device or apparatus which is effective to prevent accumulation of bird droppings on exterior structural surfaces of airplanes, especially propellers and tail sections.
Despite the transition of commercial aircraft over recent decades to jet engine propulsion, a sizable proportion of privately owned aircraft as well as commercial commuter aircraft continues to be powered by propeller-based engines. One of the problems experienced with such aircraft is the tendency of birds to perch on the propellers and tail sections of such aircraft when parked. Birds tend to perch only on substantially horizontal surfaces and, thus, accumulation of bird droppings on airplane propellers can be reduced somewhat by positioning a propeller in a vertical position when an airplane is parked but, nevertheless, birds will still tend to perch on the upwardly facing tip of the propeller. Quite obviously, there is no similar way of reducing the tendency of birds to perch on the upwardly facing edge of an airplane's tail section.